A Secret Date
by Ayaka-san
Summary: When Mint starts spying on Kish and Kish begins to ask her on a secret date will romance bloom or will tragety strike? MintxKish. Okay, okay, I admit it there might be OOCness. R&R Chapter 8 updated!
1. Chapter 1: A First Secret Date

**A/N:** Well here's my second Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. There will be very few OCs. They will not be the main characters. Besides that nothing much to say so. . . uh, hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_Italics_ are Mint's thoughts

* * *

_**Chapter One: A First Secret Date**_ _

* * *

_

_Kish, so obsessed over Ichigo_. _Why can't he just get over it already? Ichigo has a boyfriend and they exchanged vows and everything. Sometimes I feel sorry for him, poor thing, hey, wait a minute, what am I thinking?_

Mint quietly, spied on Kish, while Kish was spying on Ichigo and Masaya. She was making sure he doesn't pull of any funny business with Ichigo. She knew, Kish was getting really, irritated watching and spying on Ichigo and Masaya. Mint also knew, Kish wished he was with Ichigo instead of the All-Too-Perfect-Flawless-Boy, Masaya.

_I wonder how Ichigo could ever live her whole life with Masaya. He's too perfect. Oh well, none of my business, anyways, at least, the two of them are happy._

Mint has been spying on Kish, ever since Kish kept coming back to earth and spied on Ichigo. Mint was kinda afraid Kish might hurt Ichigo. Now, Mint spies on Kish almost every hour Ichigo was with Masaya (which was a lot). Kish was finally, beginning to leave Ichigo alone on her date. Mint was glad she could finally, get on with her day. She was also kinda sad that she couldn't spy on Kish, anymore. She couldn't admit that spying on the little alien boy was kind of fun, but a tiny piece of her heart did admit that it was fun, only that tiny piece.

Mint gathered her things, stood up and began to leave. She walked just around the corner of a building when suddenly, she bumped into a certain golden-eyed alien.

"Hey, there little birdie what have you been up to, lately?" Mint slowly,opened her eyes to see the alien, trapping her against the wall.

"Kish!" Mint exclaimed.

"Hm? Hello, so answer my question, already." Mint tried to move and escape from Kish, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to move, she couldn't move. She just stood there stunned for minutes, while Kish trapped her against the wall waiting for an answer. "W-w-what d-do you mean, w-what I've been u-u-up to?" Mint stammered. She was a little nervous, at how close Kish was to her. Kish was so close, she could feel some of his body heat and warnbreath. She also,was afraid, Kish knew, she was spying on him.

"You know very well what I mean." He was right! Mint did know what he meant.

_Aagh, how will I get past this one? . . ._

By now, she regained herself from the surprising visit by the cute alien. "W-Why would you wanna know?" she countered back.

"Because you've been spying on me haven't you?" Kish countering the attacking words, easily.

"H-how did you know?" Mint stammered again.

_He knows but how?_

"I just sensed someone watching me, but never mind about that. I followed you to ask if you want to go on a date with me?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know. It's just boring being alone."

"Why's that? Aren't those two otheraliens with you?"

"Pie is making a peace treaty with some other planet. I didn't wanna join him, because politics can get really boring really fast. As for Tart, I think, he's spying or playing secretly with Pudding, somewhere." Suddenly, Kish changed the subject andstopped trappingMint.Mint could have ran and never look back, but she didn't.Instead, she stood there and just listened to every word Kish said. "If you don't want to go on a date with me, I could just leave you alone and continue spying on Ichigo until I die. So will you go or not?" Mint stood there and thought for (to Kish) hours.

_If I agree, he'll finally, leave Ichigo alone. If I refuse, then he'll continue to spy on her, and I have to continue spying on him, and I might never get this kinda chance, again. This also, might be a trap, but... I guess, I'll do it, for Ichigo. Ichigo better pay back with something. I'll bring my pendant just in case and borrow Masha from Ichigo, to contact the others during trouble._

"Fine," Mint replied.

_Its only one for the other thousands and hundreds of days he'll be spying on Ichigo._ _I'm also getting tired of all the spying._

Mint was lying to herself, she really enjoyed spying on Kish. She just needed to admit it, before Kish goes bye-bye forever.

"Good, I'll pick you up at your place. By the entrance at 8:45 p.m. if that's fine with you, of course."

"Alright, but why 8:45 p.m. why not 9:00 or..." Kish put a finger on her lips, while floating in the air.

"Alright 9:00 p.m. and no more complaining." Kish smiled, then transported back to his ship. Something made Mint just froze there, until the alarm on her watch rang. (I know she probably doesn't wear a watch but just pretend, after all, this is a fanfiction story and anything could happen).

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late for dance practice." Mint began to run off, then she looked back at where Kish had trapped her and asked her out on a date.

_I must keep this a secret, imagine all the explaining I'll have to do if I told anyone.

* * *

_

It was 8:50 p.m. and Mint was waiting for Kish. She was wearing a casual light, blue, strapless dress that ended at her knee and had a cut on one side half way up her upper leg and she was also holding a purse with Masha sleeping inside, she had convinced Ichigo enough to let her borrow Masha for the night (Ichigo has grown attached quite to Masha). She managed to use her pendant as a bracelet so she could transform when trouble came and so Kish probably wouldn't notice. She really didn't need to tell her parents that she was going on a date with an alien boy because they were on a business trip but she knew it really was a secret 13th honeymoon since today was their anniversary.

"Hello there little birdie." Kish dropped in unexpectedly. Kish was wearing some kind of alien clothes that she didn't know how to describe.

"Hi Kish, I thought you said you'd come at 9:00 p.m."

"It is 9:00 p.m. right?" Mint looked at her watch he was right it was exactly 9:00 p.m.

"Yeah, I guess, where are we going, exactly?"

"I'd thought, I'll show you the improvements on my planet." This wasn't Mint's ideal date but she'll have to go through the whole thing for Ichigo. Its really because she likes Kish a lot, but still wouldn't admit it.

"How are we gonna travel?" Kish didn't answer this but just picked her up and transported to his ship. Mint slightly blushed at the position they were in. One of Kish's arm supporting her back and the other under her knee.

"That was kind of rude you know just picking me up like that. Isn't it dangerous here with all the other aliens, here?" Kish gently touched her lipswith the tiphis finger,which madeMint stop and surprised.

"I already told you today, that Pie was making a peace treaty and Tart was somewhere playing or spying on Pudding. They usually won't return until tomorrow morning and be off again at noon or evening. So don't worry little birdie." Mint slightly blushed at the last sentence Kish said. Kish had been saying that pet name when referring to her for the whole day.

Mint really quite enjoyed the ship and Kish gave her a personal tour all around it. He showed her everywhere from the dungeons below to the company rooms above. The ship was larger than expected, he showed her the control room, library with tons of books that you'll never be able to finish in your life, they even had a green house with all kinds of flowers and trees in it and a room at the top made completely of glass which showed you much of outer space. She could see everything in outer space even earth but Kish's planet was pretty far from where they were so she couldn't see that.

"Wow, it's beautiful and look at earth it looks so pretty up here," Mint exclaimed from the beauty.

"Yeah, it is pretty. Come on lets go, I'll show you to your room."

"My room?"

"My planet is pretty far from here so you'll need a place to rest." Mint's room was also beautiful the ceiling was made of glass so you could see outer space from here too. The walls were made of some kind of color glass that brightened the room up.

_Wow, it's pretty here too..._

"Uh, um t-thanks."

"You better get some sleep now we won't arrive at the planet until a few hours." After saying this Kish left the room and left Mint alone. Mint noticed that Kish wasn't much of himself while on the ship.

_I hope he'll be alright he wasn't himself ever since wegot here._

**To Be Continued... **

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If I need to change or add or erase anything please tell me. Suggestions are most welcome. I need about 5 reviews before updating the next chappie. :) R&R

-Ayaka-san Signing Out ♪


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Hide

**A/N:** I'll let you guys of easy this time because there aren't as many KishxMint fans as I thought. It's mostly IchigoxKish or RyouxIchigo or RyouxLettuce. Anyways, here's the second chapter please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own the plot of this story, the rest belongs to Reika Yoshida's, Mia Ikumi's and the publishers. If you read TMM fanfiction before you would have known that.

_Italics _are Kish's thoughts.

_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time to Hide**_

_

* * *

_

Kish had been thinking about certain things, which would explain his strange behavior towards Mint.

_How will I get Mint past everyone at home? I don't want her between the conflicts about the two halves of my planet. So how will I not get her involved? _

Kish had been thinking about this all night. He didn't really get much sleep.

_Wow, this ship moves slower then I thought._

Kishtook aglanceat his clock and scrambled out of bed. He ran out of his room and straight to Mint's room.

_Oh no, Pie and Tart are almost here. I have to go hide Mint._

Kish quietly crept into Mint's room, where Mint slept quietly in a peaceful dream with the light from the window shining down on her. She looked like an angel to Kish.

_I hate to interrupt_ _her sleep but Pie and Tart are almost here._

He gently shook Mint's shoulder.Mint made some sounds and opened an eyelid or two.

"Huh? Kish what are you doing here?"

_Good, she's awake now all I have to do is find a safe place to hide her. Too bad I can't just stuff her into the closet._

"Well, uh, this trip took longer than I thought. Pie and Tart are almost here so..."

"I have to hide? I thought, you told me not to worry."

"Sorry, come on you have to find a safe place to hide before they arrive."

Mint gave a small nod in agreement. Kish gave hera pair of his clothes to change into. Last night, Kish gave her a different pair of clothes to sleep in. He took her dress and put it somewhere. He unfortunately, forgot where. Mint took a quick trip into the bathroom to change. Kish sat on here bed while waiting.

"Do you have any idea where I should hide?" Mint said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Not really, let's see the options. You have to hide somewhere where I could keep track of you. It also has to be a safe place." Kish thought carefully. He knew the control room andthe space room are out, because Pie's always in those roomsincludinghisown room. The greenhouseisalso out, because Tartusually plays there.Mint's room was to be cleaned by Pie, today and most of the company rooms.

"So the only place left is the dungeon down below and your room?"

"The dungeons also are not an option either, because Tart is going to clean those too. I guess my room is all that's left,"Kish said. Mint wondered if Kish was forcing her to hide in his room, though Kish's fangirls wouldn't mind.

_I'm starting to sound like, I'm forcing her into that room._

Kish lead Mint to his room. His room was quite plain nothing, except a bed a few documents on the desk, along with a computer and a door which lead to the bathroom. The thing that stood out was a picture frame with the glass that was used forMint's room. She couldn't see through the glass, but it really intrigued her. Kish noticed that Mint was staring at the picture and said, "Interesting, picture isn't it. Too bad, I never was able to see through the glass. My parents gave it to me before they died, they said that only a special person could open it for me. Of course, I didn't listen to them I tried all my might to open it and, of course, I couldn't so now I'm waiting for that special person. I thought for sure that it was Ichigo, but then I thought over and it couldn't be her. I don't know why I thought that, but now I know for sure it isn't her." Kish started to laugh at what he said, it was quite a personal for him to say to someone who used to be his enemy. Suddenly, they heard someone coming. "Oh no, Pie and Tart are here! Hurry, hide in the bathroom, I'll close the door." Mint hurried into the bathroom, while Kish closed the door outside. He leaned on the bathroomdoor, casually. Pie opened the door into Kish's room.

"Hello, Kish what are you doing here? You're usually in the space room," Pie said.

"Why? This is my room after all, so how was the peace treaty going?" Kish asked, trying to throw Pie off the subject.

"Kyrai finally agreed, the signing will begin tomorrow and the war on our planet will soon come to an end with Kyrai helping us."

_Oh no! I hope Mint didn't hear that. The war must be kept a secret to her._

"Uh, um, where's Tart?" Kish said, trying to get Pie away from this room. He didn't want suspicion to rise from Pie.

"Oh yeah, where is he?"

"You better find him before he wrecks the library or control room again. Um, I have to finish these documents for most of the whole day so please don't disturb me, anymore."

"Um, alright," Pie answered, getting suspicious. Kish began to get a little nervous and started sweating a little. Pie began leaving and closed the door to Kish's room.

_Good all clear for the little birdie to get out. _

Kish opened the door to find Mint sitting on the floor trying to hold her laugh back, but shedidn't succeed. She bursted into laughter.

_What's she laughing about?_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to--insert laughing here-- laugh at you like---laughter---that but," Mint laughed again, and again tried to hold it back, "Its just that---laughter---they didn't even notice----laughter---- that I was here. ---more laughter----It's not much to----laughter---- laugh about, so---laughter---- sorry."

"Yeah, it is kinda funny," Kish said, and even laughed a little. He stopped a few minutes later afraid that Pie or Tart might have heard them laughing. Mint also stopped laughing.

"You stay here and keep the door close, I'll get you something to eat. Don't open the door unless you hear my voice." Mint gave a small nod, and Kish left the room,then closed the door. Mint stayed in the room.She turned her head and looked at theframe, for some unknown reason. She took the frame off the wall and examined it. She gently used her finger, tracing around the glass.

_

* * *

Meanwhile in the space room...

* * *

_Kish floated through thespace holding Mint's meal on a tray. He wondered where Pie and Tart were. He hasn't seen Pie since he came home, and Tart since yestarday. 

_Hmm... wonder where they are. Something doesn't seem, right. What if they found Mint? _

Kish worried a lot. He hurried through, the room finally reaching his room.

_Whew, the door is closed so that means Pie and Tart aren't here. _

Kish gently placed the tray on the floor and knocked on the door.

"Alright you can open the door now, I'm back." The door opened, but it wasn't Mint who opened it. Kish looked into the room shocked. and what was in the room you ask that made Kish surprised. Kish saw that Pie and Tart were in the room with Mint. Mint's hand was tied behind her back so she couldn't transform and her purse, with Masha inside, was all the way across the room.

_Oh great, those two found out. How am I suppose to get out of this one?_

"Well, Kish we found out your little secret," Tart began breaking the five-minute-long silence.

"But how'd you find out?" Kish said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Easy you never like working on documents and never did. I always end up doing them for you. Also this morning, you didn't sound like yourself. You asked too many questions. Finally, me and Tart heard two people laughing, while we were on our way to the control room. How we got in was also easy. We used this tape recorder," Pie answered.

Tart gave Pie the tape recorder.

"The tape recorder was recorded by Tart. He recorded your voice.I could turn your voice into certainwords with the computer," Pie said.

_Sometimes I wish, Pie wasn't so smart and observant_.

"Alright, I give up, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Imagine what would happen if she got in the middle of the war," Kish said, faking it.

_Uh oh, said too much by now she probably already figured everything out and things could get any worse. _

Mint stayed quiet and listened to the conversation. She couldn't do anything. She felt so poor and helpless, right now. She also felt so sorry for Kish.

"Fine, but you have to bring her back," Pie exclaimed. Kish gave a small nod, and Pie pulled Mint up by the arm (she was sitting on the floor). Kish was untying the rope and whispered something into Mint's ear. He whispered, "When I finish untying you and when we're outta this room, we'll make a run for it and get into the smaller ships down in the dungeon." Kish finished untying her. Pie and Tart watched as Kish lead Mint out of the room. Pie and Tart followed Kish out of the room. Suddenly, Kish and Mint darted away from them. Pie and Tart were surprised, they stood there stunned for a few seconds, before recovering andchasing after Kish and Mint. Pie and Tart were catching up to the two fast because they didn't even need to run they were floating. Kish sped up but Mint was tailing behind having a hard time to keep up. Kish let Mint catch up, before picking her up and carried her downstairs.

"The ships are close by, we're almost there."

They made it and locked the door so Pie and Tart couldn't get in.

"We have to hurry into the ships, it'll only take Pie a few minutes to open the door," Kish said. The ships were nothing much, it was like a battle plane. It had two seats, enough for Mint and Kish.

"It's not much but it'll do, because we're close enough to my home planet so these planes will make it," Kish said. Mint and Kish climbed in there was a small compartment behind the chairs,which had supplies and some clothing. Mint put the frame inside the one of thecompartments. During the escape, she had managed to snatch the frame. She didn't know why she did it, she just did it.

"Alright, I'll pilot you be the back up pilot. You do know how to pilot, right?" Kish asked. Mint shook her head. "I guess not just watch me. You'll learn, eventually." The take off was a little bumpy but it began to smoothen out. Mint took the frame out during the flight to examine it, again.

**-To be Continued...**

Alright, that's that if there is anything I need to change please tell me. You people better review or next time. I'm not going easy on you (sorry I didn't mean to be mean). Oh and thanks to:

_Kamyra_

_Mintaizawabird_

_Ferret Love_

_hatsuharuluva181_

For taking your time to review. Okay, that'll be it.

-Ayaka-san Signing Out ♪


	3. Chapter 3: A Small Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

_Italics_ are thoughts and hopefully, you'll know who is thinking what...

_**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Small Conversation

* * *

**_

The ship rode quietly through space, Mint was still examining the frame. All was too quiet. Kish couldn't stand the silence. It seemed so out of place. It also worried him a little. So Kish finally, said something to break the silence. "Mint, we're almost there you could see my home over to your right." Mint looked over her right shoulder and there it was, Kish's planet. It had swirls of light blue, white, and lime green, covering the planet.

"Kish, what do you call your planet?"

"Libra, I guess, since this planet is part of the constellation of the Libra." Mint starred closely at the planet it didn't seem bright enough to take its place as a star. Kish continued, "It might not seem so bright, but the reflection of our sun bounces of us. Similar to your moon only ours doesn't turn that hot when the light bounces."

"Oh..." she said. Mint still looked carefully at the planet and could see a small brownish spot with some red in it. Suddenly, she saw a bright white light, coming from the brownish spot. Then, she saw a battle. She heard a sweet, melanic voice, that drowned out the noise coming from the battle. It was saying something. Something about two sides battling. A world of neverending sorrow and violence. Mint didn't like what she was seeing or hearing. She closed her eyes. Sure, she knew first hand, what fighting was like, but what she saw and heard was so different from what she experienced. It was like ten times worse. She tried to shut it all out of her mind and managed to succeed. Everything went quiet, and she was and was drowned by blank darkness...

"Mint!" she suddenly, heard someone say. The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't recall who it came from. It wasn't that melanic voice she heard when she saw the battle. She made out it was a boy's voice, but who was it from?

"Open your eyes. It's okay," it said.

"No, I don't want to see that, again. It...It's...so-"

"Shhh...Don't be scared," it replied, in a soft tone. She felt someone or something gently, rubbed her back. Whatever it was, it was trying to comfort her, and she knew it. She slowly, opened her eyes and found that she was back in the ship.

_Huh? What the? I'm back here. Was that just a dream?_

"Are you okay, Mint?" Kish, sudenly, asked. He had noticed that Mint was a little confused about something. He was obviously, trying to figure out what. He hoped her confusion has nothing to do with a war.

"Uh, um, yeah. I'm alright," she said. She was trying to recall what just happened and that voice. Of course, she didn't want to, but she felt it was important to remember what happened. She felt it was an important piece of a puzzle to something.

_Who was that voice from? That battle, endless sorrow?_

She didn't understand. But now that she thought of it, she could remember that Kish mentioned a war when Kish was trying to lure Pie away from suspicion. "Kish, is there a battle going on down there?" Mint asked, Kish. Kish got a little uncomfortable and nervous with the question. He tried his best to keep Mint away from the question he dreaded. He didn't really want to answer it, because it would be a long explaination.Well, he kinda hated long explainations as much as Tart.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Kish said, trying to stay calm.

"What happened? Why is it there?" Mint asked, aware of Kish's strange behavior. Mint hated these questions as much as Kish, but she still pressed on.

"Well, remember when me, Pie, and Tart came to try to take back earth?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"When we didn't succeed,we were in big trouble."

"Okay, uh, continue."

"You see, our planet didn't like it at all that three of there best troops couldn't take over the planet. They already knew that humans were living all over the planet and underestimated them. They planned on reenforcing the whole army to take over the planet. When Pie showed them the mew aqua to help save our planet, half our council agreed that they would stop the invasion and the other half didn't agree. The other half thought that the mew aqua could do nothing to save the planet at this high level of distress. Pie even showed them what it could do but the other half still disagreed. When the news reached out all over our planet the people also divided in half and the argument became worse. The situation got out of hand and soon the whole planet was at war. Some of the strongest troops were on their side but the mew aqua helped our side so it was an even battle. We called our side "Aqua" since the mew aqua helped us and the other side called themselves "Libra" since they thought that they were true Librans who won't give up taking over earth. So yeah, that's what happened. I hope that the war would end soon it's just killing too many people," Kish coninued, ended and sighed. He felt a lot better, now that Mint knew about it. He wasn't sure what Mint would feel about it, but he hoped it was a good feeling.

"Hmm, I see so that's why Pie was making a peace treaty with another planet, uh, called Kyraa, to help Aqua win the war, right?" Mint said, as if she had understood everything Kish said. Amazingly, she did understood what Kish said.

"Well, yeah, kinda. The planet is called Kyrai, not Kyraa," Kish replied and corrected.

"Okay, whatever the planet is called," Mint said. She didn't like being corrected. Soon everything was quiet again with Mint wondering about the war, frame and vision-like-thingie that happened to her. While, Kish was wondering how he'll finish the date without letting the people on his planet find out about Mint. He didn't know why he kept on trying to continue the date when it's getting so complicated and dangerous. It didn't even seem like a date anymore.

_It's been about two day and one night, already. Who knows what is happening on Earth?_ _Ichigo and Mint's other friends...uh...I'd rather not think about what is happening. I'm just worried about Mint, if she got caught in the war, I know something bad is about to happen._

**To Be Continued...**

I know this chapter is really short but I'm in a writers block so please don't get angry, also I'm sorry for the late update. Well, uh thanks to:

_Kamrya_

_XxxtrappedxxX_

For reviewing... Uh, I think that's it... yup, yup that's it.

-Ayaka-san Signing Out ♪


	4. Chapter 4: Kish's Strange Behavior?

**A/N:** So sorry, for a seriously late update. I've been trying to higher my grades, lately, and that involved hours study. Also, I was in a writer's block...again. I don't like writer's block, nope. So yeah, please excuse the really late update. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, to make up for this late update. Oh and, you could see I changed my pen name. Yeah, it was beginning to be kinda strange, well, in my opinion, anyways. Also, I was bored and still in my writer's block. Boredom shalt make you do very strange things.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_Italics_ are Kish's thoughts (again?).

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Kish's strange behavior?**

* * *

_

The ship landed on a hill with tall grass that went up to Mint's knee. The grass swished one way as the wind blew. Mint took the frame (obviously, the one she's been examining a lot in the previous chapters)and put it in a bag, she found in the ship. She carried the bag and got out of the ship. By now, it was near sunset, and everything seemed just beautiful. It was hard to imagine that a war was raging on, even to Kish. From on top of the hill, you could see all kinds of different plants and animals. Mint could identify some of the plants and animals, but others just seemed different. It was so peaceful and dream-like.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," Mint exclaimed. To Kish, Mint's voice seemedas if it wassyncing in withthe dream-like setting.

"Um, yeah," Kish said. Kish looked, worriedly, at Mint. He didn't want her to be caught.

_I can't be developing feelings for her, can I? I still love Ichigo, right?_

_Then why did you take Mint on a date, in the first place?_

_Who are you?_

_I'm you_

_You mean, like my inner self?_

_Yeah, but you still didn't answer my question._

_Just go away. I'll answer you, later._ _Some of the spy ships, of Aqua, are on patrol in this area. We'll talk later when Mint's in a safe place._

_See? You're caring about her._

_I thought, I told you to go away!_

_Okay, Okay_

_Then, why are you still here? _

Kish stood there and waited for his little, annoying inner self disappeared. When he was sure his inner self was gone, he said, "Mint, come on. Let's go to my house. I don't want you to get your pretty, littleself tired." Kish smiled, while Mint blushed. Kish, without hesitation, grabbed Mint's waist and teleported.

* * *

They were inside Kish's house, in a matter of seconds. The house was more like a tree house, since it's built on a tree. The tree was settled on a tall hill, where you could see miles and miles ofland, with a lake at the far end. The view seemed spectacular. You got the perfect view of the sunset setting over the lake. The lake seemed so close, yet it was so far. As for the house, on the outside, you could barely see what it looks like, so nothing much on the outside. On the inside, the house had a kitchen, bathroom, small living room and a bedroom with two separate beds. It pretty much looked like a normal small house in the inside. In Mint's point of view, Kish seemed to stand out of his own house. The house seemed so normal, while Kish uh, well...seemed a litte strange (uh, no offense to anyone).Mint set the bag down near the kitchen entrance and looked out of the window. The sun was almost gone over the horizon. Everything became so quiet. It seemed to wait until the sun disappeared, and the moon, stars and night took over the sky. 

"Kish, the view is so pretty," Mint said.

"Yeah," Kish replied. He wasn't sure if he was "yeah" to the scenery, or to ... Mint. He stoodwhere he was and turned his head to look out the window.

_This evening is so different from the others. I wonder if it's because of her._

Kish shook his head trying to get that thought out of his mind, but didn't succeed. Soon,he stood there looking...no, not at the view but at Mint! To Kish, Mint seemed to have gotten so beautiful.He felt so different when he was near Mint.It felt nothing likewhen he was near Ichigo.The sun madeMint's eyes shine, and the winds made her buns unravel. Mint didn't care but let the wind blow freely through her hair. Kish thought, he saw an angel. Her hair and eyes were like the ocean, and her lips a pretty pink. Kish just wanted to kiss her. He floated quietly towards her, not to disturb the girl, and gave a smallpeck to the girl's cheek. Mint was surprised when she felt something soft and warm touch her cheek. She turned around to see Kish, making her more surprised.

"Huh? K-Kish?" Mint asked, her voice still down to a whisper. Kish slightly blushed and turned his head away from Mint, hopeing Mint wouldn't see him blush.

_Oh, why'd I have to do that?_

_Because, you love her._

_This is no time for a fight. What do I do?_

_Tell her you love her that's what._

_I don't love her. I love Ichigo._

_Just tell her. You told Ichigo easily, now why not her?_

"Kish, is something wrong?" Mint asked. The sun had already set and it was night. The light inside Kish's house audematically, turned themselves on.

"I... uh, never mind. You go rest. I'll get you a change of clothes."

"Change of clothes?"

"You can't sleep in a dress like that can you?" Kish said, with a smile, changing his whole strange behavior.

"Um, well, I...I guess, not," Mint replied. Kish went into his bedroom, opened his closet and rummaged into a chest at the right side of the closet. The chest held things that were once his parents'. He found his mother's night gown and set it aside for Mint. He looked back into the chest and found a picture of him and his parents. The picture was taken when he was eight. He was playing around with his mom and dad. He couldn't believe that the next day, was the day he lost **them**.

♪♥♪♥

_**Flashback**_

♥♪♥♪

A nearby volcano had erupted, and the lava melted through the ground. A group of children played, nearby underground(near where the place where a drop of the hot liquid melted through.) They seemed to thought it was harmless and continued playing. The puddle of lava had gotten bigger and bigger, drip by drip, until it was seeping like liquid. One of the children's parents' passed by and was greatly alarmed. The underground roof was about to collapse, by now. The parent managed to save the children and warn the people or...aliens in thenearby underground town.

"A volcano nearby, had exploded. It's lavasomehow melted through the ground, and collapsed the roof. The wave of lava is heading this way. Please evacuate immediately, and proceed to the escape ships." After the announcement, everyone was rushing by. Men, women, children, families and everyone were running for they're lives.

Kish and his family were evacuating too. They grabbed an emergency backpack, that they packed for cases like this, and ran out of the house. Kish had a hard time keeping up with his parents, so his dad waited for Kish to catch up. Then he grabbed Kish and ran after his wife. The lava was coming by quick, and everything in it's path was disappearing.

Kish's family made it to the escape ships. By now, many of the ships were full. There were only two ships left, but the longer they lingered, the fuller the two ships got. Kish's mother looked at her son, worriedly, and his father gave Kish the backpack. His mother opened the backpack and brought out a picture. Well, it was more like just a frame, because Kish couldn't see what was inside. The glass seemed to cover whatever was inside the frame. Kish's mother looked at Kish's father. Then she looked at Kish and said, "Keep this picture safe, with your life. It has the key to peace and harmony in the future."

"Huh? But I can't see anything past the glass," Kish said. He felt aware of his mother's strange behavior change, all of the sudden.

"Well, only a one special person can open it," Kish's mother replied.

"Who?" Kish asked.

"You'll know who when you see that person," His mother said. The two ships were nearly full, by now. Kish's father carried him and put him in one of the ships.

"Do you still have room for one more child?" Kish's father asked one of the alien police.

"Yes," the police answered. Kish's father left Kish with the police.

"Wait, what about you and mom?" Kish asked his father.

"We'll be on the other ship." The police looked at Kish. He brought Kish to a safer spot of the ship. Kish took a glance back at his parents. His parents began running to the next ship, but they weren't scared or worried. They were glad, that Kish was safe.

Kish was brought to a group of children near the front of the ship (you enter through the back). There he met Pie and Tart. Pie and Tart said that they're parents left them on this ship and left for the other one too. In the end Kish, Pie and Tart never met up with they're parents. They escaped from that underground shelter to another. Kish looked frantically for his parents, but couldn't find them. Kish was depressed and crying for, what seemed forever.But, hestill had Pie and Tart, his only bestfriends. Kish, that day, was no longer Kishu Kabutosu. He changed his name to plain Kish.

_♪♥♪♥_

_**End of Flashback**_

♥♪♥♪

Mint walked into the room and found Kish looking at a photo. Kish noticed someone was in the room. He turned his head and saw Mint. "Oh, Mint. Here, ya go," he said, as he handed her the night gown. Mint took it and looked down at the photo in the chest. She picked it up and took a closer look at the picture. There was a man that looked similar to an older Kish. She also saw a woman, with sugar pink hair that ended at her shoulder and purple-ish eye color. The last person in the picture looked like a young boy. Mint looked at the boy carefully and noticed that it looked so much like a young Kish. The family looked so happy.

"Hmm... These are your parents and you, aren't they?" Mint asked Kish.

"Yeah," Kish answered, plainly. Mint put the photo back into the chest and went into the bathroom to change. She was afraid that she accidently hit Kish's soft spot. Dinner was finished quick and quiet. None of the two exchanged any words. Mint was puzzled about Kish's strange behavior. First, he was so quiet and out of character, then he kissed her. Mint blushed when she remembered Kish kissing her. After dinner, Mint went to bed with Kish sleeping across from her. She turned around, faceing Kish, and soon, fell to sleep. While, Kish had a hard time sleeping. Hetook a glanceat Mint and somehow, fell to sleep.

A little later, he heard some talking. He opened his eyes, to see Pie and Tart looking at him. There were three other people. They seem to be putting a sleeping spell on Mint. Kish couldn't focus. He was just to sleepy and went back to sleep. He later, realized that Mint might be in danger. He opened his eyes wide open and scanned the room. By now, he was probably too late. The three other people were taking Mint away. He saw Pie and Tart about to leave too.

_Huh? What? Where are they going? Where are they taking Mint?_

"We're sorry, Kish," Pie said.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Yes, bad cliffie. Cliffies are very bad. I'm being too mean, first I update late now I leave you hanging. Anyways, I didn't want to put much details on the flashback or elsethis chapter might've been too depressing. I think, I made Kish and Mint way too OOC. Don't you think? I fixed it, but they still seem a lot OOC. I'm stillusing the word "seem" too much. Well, anyways thanks to:

_Koreena Aizawa_

For reviewing the last chapter, but sadly she was the only one who reviewed. I hope more people review. It is really great support. So, uh,please leavereview. If you do leave one thank you for taking your time to. Well...

-Ayaka-san Signing Out ♪


	5. Chapter 5: Caught!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Italics once again are Kish's thoughts

* * *

_Chapter 5: Caught!_

"We're sorry, Kish," was all Kish heard, before he fell asleep. Pie had used a sleeping spell on Kish too. Pie and Tart looked at each other and followed the three others out. It was near sunrise, now. Again, the view was spectacular, but Pie and Tart were down in the dumps. They felt sorry for what they did...very sorry.

* * *

_Flashback_

"So now, what do we do, Pie?" Tart asked. Kish and Mint had gotten away. To Pie it seemed impossible that Mint won't be found out. Impossibility (wow, long word), never used to be part of Pie's vocabulary. "Pie, are you awake?" Tart asked.

"Hm? Oh," Pie answered, then paused.

"You don't mean to, just head up to Aqua and tell them a human is on the planet. Do you?" Tart asked. Pie thought about it, for awhile, if you can count a few seconds as awhile. Then he nodded, a signal "yes". Tart thought, 'Pie's brain must've been stressed or something.' Yes, Tart objected, but Pie outwitted Tart. Now, Tart wished Pie wasn't so smart too.

The trip back home (planet Libra) was very quiet. Pie and Tart barely, exchanged words, not that Pie and Tart ever talk to each other much. Pie and Tart arrived at Aqua's council and explained to them about a human on their planet. Aqua's council made Pie and Tart reveal Mint and Kish's location. Pie and Tart only revealed the two's location only if they agree not to harm Kish, but Pie and Tart forgot to tell them to take Mint back to Earth. All was agreed and the rest. Aqua's council would've searched for months, even years, without Pie and Tart's help. In about two days, they were able to mark Kish and Mint's exact location. Well, not exactly exact, but close to that. Everything was planed.

"Okay, you five are to go into Kish's "secret" house, bringing a sleeping spell in case the two awake. Then capture the human and bring her back here," the chief officer directed, Pie, Tart, and the three other officers, of the Aqua spy troop. Pie and Tart had never seen the three officers before.

"Wait, I thought, we were supposed to bring the girl back to her planet," Tart said, a little confused.

"That had nothing to do with the agreement was it?" Tart and Pie thought about it awhile and discovered it was true. Pie was very angry, and so was Tart. 'How could me and Tart have been do stupid?' Pie thought. The chief officer began a evil-ish grin. Pie and Tart didn't know that the three spy officers went into Pie and Tart's ship, while the two were asleep, and gave them The Stum Spell. The Stum Spell made a person/alien's mind unclear and unfocused, sometimes even erase some memories for a period of time. Though, the spell would only last for 24 hours.

Tart nodded a "no", and the five got ready and began the mission, even though Pie and Tart refused to go they were forced to, later.

The five crept quietly into the house, not to disturb Mint or Kish. The five looked at Mint for a minute, and suddenly, Mint woke up. She looked at the five staring down at her.

"Huh? Pie? Tart?" She didn't say much more, because the three spy officers had began to use the sleeping spell on her. Pie and Tart took a glance at Kish and saw that he was awake too. Pie and Tart were a little worried, but somehow, Kish fell back to sleep.

Everything was complete, except leaving the home. Pie and Tart looked at Kish, again. Kish was awake, again.

"We're sorry, Kish," Pie said, before leaving.

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Hey, Pie? We're going to help Kish aren't we?" Tart whispered quietly to Pie, so that the three other officers wouldn't hear.

"I don't know, Tart," Pie replied. 'Now, I wish, Pie is really smart, again,' Tart thought.

"But, we have to help him, right? I mean, we're his best friends." Tart paused, waiting for Pie's reply, but it didn't come. "Pie."

"Yeah, we'll help him and the girl, Mint," Pie replied, with no particular emotion inside.

"Oh yeah!" Tart said and gave a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile inside Kish's head..._

"Where am I? Last time I remembered, I was in my room, and Mint... Oh no, Mint! She's not safe. How do I get out of here?" Kish practically, yelled at the thought of Mint in danger. A person began appearing. He was all fogged up at first, but now Kish could see him fine. He looked like Kish!

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"I'm you, and where you are now, is inside of you a place deep inside of you," the copy Kish said, or should I say Kish's inner self. Kish was surprised to see this place and his inner self. "When you first argued to yourself about Mint, you awoken me and this place, deep inside."

"But, that happened, yestarday, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, why am I here for?"

"Come on think. This place is a hint to who might open that strange frame your parents gave you." Kish's inner self said.

"Mint?" Kish asked, but he didn't get an answer. The place began disappearing and so did Kish's inner self. Everything went black, and Kish woke up. He looked at the bed, where Mint was sleeping. Then he looked at the floor pondering.

_I guess, now, I'll have to rescue Mint. Well, on with plan A, I guess._

Kish's Plan A: 1. Disguise self as a Libran soldier.

2. Try to beat up less people as possible while going through the prison.

3. Or use teleportation.

4. Rescue Mint.

5. Bring Mint safely home.

Kish's Plan B: He doesn't have one. To Kish plan A seemed very ridiculous, especially because I'm writing it. Kish got out of bed and grabbed the bag with the frame inside. He didn't know why he took the bag with him. He just did. Kish took a deep breath and teleported to the nearest Libran prison.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N**: Noooo, that was to short. I can't believe, I wrote this chapter so short, and I bet, I updated late too.

_Someone_: You got that, right.

_Ayaka-san_: (Falls of chair from being so surprised)

_Someone_: (Kish walks into the room) I didn't surprise you that much, did I?

_Ayaka-san_: Kish? But everything was so quiet, and then you... Wait what are you doing here, anyways.

_Kish_: I don't know.

_Ayaka-san_: All the other chapters you weren't here so why now?

_Kish_: ... I don't know. Anyways, I think you made plan A very...strange.

_Ayaka-san_: I know, and I made the chappie so short, not to mention I think I updated to late. (feeling guilty)

_Kish_: Wow, you feel guilty too easy.

_Ayaka-san_: (shakes head meaning 'yes')

_Kish_: Um...okay. Are you going to say anything else to the reader?

_Ayaka-san_: (shakes head 'no' and continues feeling guilty)

_Kish_: Okay, please leave a review for Ayaka-san, maybe that'll make her feel less guilty. Meanwhile, I'm gonna try to figure out a way to make this chapter sound better.


	6. Chapter 6: Juvii Hall?

**Ayaka: **Okay, I'm really, really, really, sorry for another late update. Those who read my profile, probably, knew what happened. My comp. caught a virus and now, we're trying to fix it. I finally, got time to type a chapter on a different comp. So again, sorry for the late update. I changed chapter 1- 4, a little. Nothing big just add some more description and fixed some grammar. Now, Ichigo will do the disclaimer.

**Ichigo:** Aaww, why me?

**Ayaka:** Please, just do it. You don't want to get into a fight with me. Oh and, say the POV thingie too.

**Ichigo:** ((sweat drops)) Uh, okay. Ayaka-san does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. _Italics_ are uh... Mint's thoughts...because, Ayaka used Kish's thoughts too much.

**Ayaka:** Wow, you do a better job than Kish. I should make you do the disclaimer most of the time.

**Ichigo:** No, please don't.

**Ayaka:** Okay. ((exaggerates))

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Juvii Hall?

* * *

_**

"Hey, there. Hello, are you awake? If not then, wake up!" Mint felt a hard nudge to her shoulder, something a lot more different then the way Kish does it. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a low moan. "Sorry, didn't mean to nudge ya to hard, at least, you're awake," a voice said. Mint slowly, opened her eyes and was shocked that she was not at Kish's house. She quickly, got out of the bed, but could not be called scrambling. Mint was raised to too much manners, that she couldn't scramble out of bed, like when she was five, anymore. She quickly, scanned the room. Most of everything was grey. The walls, bed (it's a bunk bed), blankets, pillows, and floor were great example of the greyness.

_What the! Where am I? Aaaggghhh,this placelooks like prison . . ._

"Okay, you must be thinking, 'What the heck! Where am I?" Well, sorry to say, but you're in a dungeon cell at Aqua's juvenile hall," the voice said. "Though, it looks more like Libra's then Aqua's," it mumbled. "Oh well, I'm your cell mate, Saki, short for a long name, you don't want to know," it said, raising it's voice back to normal. Mint twirled around to see a girl around her own age. The girl, Saki, was sitting on the top bunk of the bed, a small smile on her face which described some of her innocence and no rights for her to be here. Her hair was dark brown with a few strands of red, that would've ended a little below her shoulder but was tied into a pony tail. Her eye color was auburn slightly, matching her hair color. Obviously, she had pointed ears similar to Kish, which meant she was also an alien. Her skin wasn't as pale as Kish's, but Mint could tell they were of the same race.

"Uh, um, hiya, Saki," Mint said. Saki didn't answer, instead she smiled and threw a bundle at Mint. Mint unfolded the bundle to find clothes similar to Saki's.

"That is for you. It's my extra pair of clothes, but I don't mind. You gotta change out of that nightgown, though it is pretty, but you're in Juvii hall," Saki said. Mint figured Juvii hall was Saki's way of saying Juvenile hall.

"But whe-" Mint began, but was cut off by Saki.

"Hey, Mr. Guard Guy, my cell mate needs to change her clothes. Can I show her to the showers where the changing rooms are located?" Saki said, as she waved her arms up and down between the iron bars. Mint felt that the way Saki was speaking to the guard wasn't right. The guard walked towards Mint and Saki's cell. Mint had a bad feeling in the pit of he stomach.

"Heh . . . like, I'd let you go an-" he said, but something made him stop. Saki placed her hands on her hips and looked at him, that might be said as a glare. "S-S-Sakijima-sama, w-what are you doing here?" he stammered, before doing a quick bow.

"Okay, first of all don't call me Sakijima, just plain, Saki. Second, at least, every person here has to have an extra pair of clothes and a private place to change in their cells. Third, we need to clean the cells, at least, once a week," Sakijima . . . uh, wait, cross out the word "Sakijima" and put in Saki said.

"Y-yes, Saki-sama, right away," the guard said, before doing another quick bow. He searched his pockets for the keys to open the cell door. Saki smirked a little. Saki quickly, slipped out of the cell while pulling Mint along. The guard scratched his head, as he watched the girls run down the hall and around the right curve. He soon, returned to his rightful post and continued with what he was doing...guarding the cells.

Mint was amazed at how well, Saki knew her way around the prison. It was like a maze, and Mint felt as if she's been running forever. The walls and everything were still grey, though. Occasionally, Mint would see a bulletin board and a few colors of whit, red, blue etc. Also, occasionally, she would see people standing, walking etc. Saki would quickly, wave at them, as she ran her way through the maze-like prison. Mint was getting tired and was also, amazed at where Saki gets all her energy.

Saki kind of reminded Mint of Pudding, because of the similar hyperactiveness. Mint sighed. Remembering Pudding, made her remember Lettuce, Zakuro, Ryou, Keichiro, her mom and dad (though, usually, they'd be on a business trip), her brother (even though he was usually, gone), Ichigo, and everyone else she knows. Now, she kinda missed them. Ichigo made her remember Kish, which made her even more sad. She felt kinda afraid and lonely, not knowing what might happen next. Things had already, made a turn for the worse when she got kidnaped. Then she recalled last night. Where she saw Pie, Tart and three other people she didn't know. She was kidnaped, now she's in prison with someone she barely, knows. Mint didn't want to complain to Saki, so instead she asked a question or questions. She started with a simple question first, before going into the question she really wanted answered.

"S-Saki?" Mint began, while still running.

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" Saki answered and asked, like if she was Mint's older sister.

"I was wondering why um, well, Sakijima? Uh, Saki, um, your real name is Sakijima?"

"Yep, true. I'm Sakijima Hokane, younger sister of Sakeno Hokane. I just like people to call me Saki. It's clean and simple."

"Sakeno?"

"You know, my older brother. Okay, maybe you don't know, because you're not from here, are you?" Mint shook her head, "no". She wasn't in the mood to explain why she's here, though. So she hoped Saki wouldn't ask her about it. "Hm . . . It's okay, you don't need to tell me how you got here and stuff like that. I don't really like long explanation." Mint let out a sigh of relief. Saki pulled Mint around a corner, and . . . oof! Saki and Mint bumped into someone or something and fell.

"What the! Sakijima?" a voice said.

"It's Saki!" Saki nearly, yelled, as she rubbed her head with her hand.

"Oh yeah, Saki. Um, Saki what are you doing here?" The voice replied.

"S-Sakeno?" Saki said, finally realizing it was her older brother. Saki quickly, got off the floor and gave her brother a big"welcome-home-kind of hug. Mint got up and brushed the dust of her clothes.

"You didn't get in trouble, again. Did you? And who's your friend?" Sakeno asked his sister.

"No, I did not get in trouble," Saki began, a little annoyed at her brother's first question. "And this is, uh . . . um . . . hm . . ."

"My name's Yuki," Mint said, lying about her name. Mint barely, knew Saki or her brother and wasn't sure if she should give out her real name.

"Yuki?" Saki answered.

"Um, you kinda rushed things, before we got to play the game "get to know each other," Mint replied, a little sarcastically.

"Oh sorry," Saki said, as she put her hand behind the back of her head and sweat dropped.

"Yuki, eh? That's a pretty name, kanji meaning of snow, right?" Sakeno asked Mint.

"I guess," Mint answered.

"Anyways, Yuki needed to change so-" Saki interrupted, but was cut off by her brother.

"You're rushing to the "rooms" that are here on my right side," Sakeno finished for Saki, exaggerated it a little. Mint could tell Sakeno liked teasing his sister.

"Uh, yeah," Saki replied, as she pushed Mint into the room. Mint almost fell, but fortunately, she didn't. Mint found a room to change and quickly, changed into the clothes Saki gave her. She folded the nightgown. She was about to leave, but suddenly, stopped, midway.

_Kish . . . Wait, where did that come from. Well, I kinda miss him, a little maybe. No! I don't miss him even though, he's probably, my only way back home. Aaagghh, I just have to just get him and home away from my mind for awhile. Or else. . .I might . . ._

A few drops of tears escaped Mint's eye. Mint wiped them away with the back of her hand, before coming out.

* * *

"Um, Saki?" Sakeno asked, trying to break the silence between him and his sister. 

"Yeah, what?" Saki replied.

"Did you know you just pushed her into the boys' changing room?"

"What!" Saki's jaw dropped. Sakeno smirked at his sister. Saki saw Mint exiting the room. "Aaaggghhh, I'm sorry!" Saki said, exaggerating it by going on her knees. Mint looked at Saki confused.

"Sorry, for what?"

"For pushing you into the boys' changing room," Saki replied.

"No, that's the boys' changing room. See?" Mint pointed to the room nearby. Saki stood up, sweat dropped, and then chased after her brother. She was trying to knock the daylights out of Sakeno. Mint watched the two. Sakeno running for his life, while Saki chased after him like an angry bull. Okay, Mint was even more confused. Saki definitely, had mood swing. One minute, she was like a super-hyper-active Pudding, the next acting a little like Ryou, then a caring sister, and then a flustered Ichigo. Saki was very confusing, maybe because of her brother. Who knows? Saki trapped her brother in a corner and was about to give him a hard punch.

"Uh, um, Saki? Can I ask you something?" Mint asked, trying to stop what Saki was about to do to Sakeno.

"Yeah, what is it?" Saki said, stopping and turned around.

"Uh, do you know how I got into Juvii hall?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Sakeno asked. Mint shook her head "no".

"Um, let's see, I was in that dungeon cell. Then Pie and Tart threw you in. You were still asleep and on the floor, so I dragged you into the bottom bunk of the bed. I thought, you were innocent. You don't seem like the kind of person that would commit a crime," Saki answered.

"No, I didn't commit a crime, and wait, you know Pie and Tart?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, Sakeno works with them, and Pie, Tart, and Kish are very well, known in Aqua." Mint looked at the floor. She didn't want to hear about Kish. Mint mumbled out an, "okay". Saki and Sakeno walked over to Mint. Saki wondered if something was wrong. "Are you okay, Yuki?" Saki asked. Mint nodded a "yes". Though, she wasn't okay. Now, she missed home and Kish more then ever. She really wanted to go home. She was hated to admit it, but she really wanted to see Kish. She really missed him.

_Kish . . ._

Again, a few drops of tears came from Mint's eye.

"Hey, I bet you two are hungry," Sakeno said, trying to cheer Mint up.

"Yeah! We can go outside and eat. There are a few trees outside that are great for climbing . . . uh . . . I mean, sitting and eating?" Saki said, getting excited. Mint looked up at the two. Sakeno was smiling at her, and Saki was of into her own world thinking up the best way to climb the trees. She gave them another nod. Saki was really excited, now. She jumped in the air and ran ahead. Sakeno held Mint's hand and ran following Saki. Mint slightly blushed when Sakeno held her hand.

♥♪♥♪

_**Meanwhile in an abandoned hall in Juvii hall . . .**_

♪♥♪♥

"Heh, no one will figure me out, hopefully. All there is now is to find Mint," Kish said, in disguise. He was dressed up as one of the guards. He looked around the hall, before transporting. He really didn't have a plan, but hoped he would find Mint by luck. He knew the prison was like a maze and didn't want to waste time running around it.

♪♥♪♥

_**Back to Mint, Saki, and Sakeno . . .**_

♥♪♥♪

Saki sat on one of the branches of an old tree, swinging her legs around, while eating her onigiri (rice ball) one of her favorite foods. Sakeno had a bento box full of onigiri. He didn't had time to make anything else for lunch that morning. He sat at the base of the tree eating his share of the lunch. He looked up and saw Saki signaling him to come up too. He shook his head "no". He was looking up to see if Mint was cheered up, yet, and she was. Mint was sitting next to Saki eating. She felt calm, and nearly forgot about Kish and home for awhile, just like she wanted. Suddenly, a guard came to the base of the tree. Sakeno stood up, and the guard gave Sakeno a swift bow.

"Um, what do you want?" Sakeno asked the guard.

"I'm looking for Mint Aizawa," he replied.

♪

**To Be Continued . . .**

♪

**Ayaka:** Uh, yeah, that's it. Again, sorry for the late update.

**Saki:** Can I say something?

**Ayaka:** Yeah. ((exaggeration))

**Saki:** Wow, I have mood swing.

**Ayaka:** Uh, okay. ((more exaggeration))

**Saki:** Ooooo now, say the thank you list.

**Ayaka:** Okay, thanks to:

_Ferret Love_

_Shandra-chan_

_Koreena Aizawa_

_Kamyra_

_Tomoyo Kinomoto_

_Heart-Arrow_

_Applecake_

**Saki:** for your supportive reviews. Ayaka is amazed.

**Ayaka:** Yeah, okay, well, that's about it.

-Ayaka-san Signing Out ♪


	7. Chapter 7: Escape?

**Saki:** Uh, I and Kish got tired of waiting for Ayaka to update. It's been at least two months, already. So we're going to write this chapter, for her.

**Kish:** Sadly, she got infected with the deadly sin: Sloth. She even forgot to write what Sakeno looks like. And why do I have to write it too?

**Ayaka:** -sneeze- Was someone talking about me?

**Saki:** Because you want to know what happens next, right?

**Kish:** Yeah. . .

**Saki:** Now, say the disclaimer.

**Kish:** You and Ayaka always, make me do the disclaimer.

**Saki:** -brings out a hammer-

**Kish:** Saki does **not** own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's character like myself, which I am glad of. Also notice the emphasis on the word 'not.'

**Saki:** Alright, on with the story.

**Kish:** No italic-thought-thingie?

**Saki:** Nope.

**Kish:** Okay.

_**Chapter 7: Escape?**_

"I'm looking for Mint Aizawa." The words silently echoed in Mint's mind. The voice matched to a certain voice. She had heard it, somewhere, before, but couldn't recall where and who it was from. Wanting to figure out who the guard really was, she began to carefully, climbed down the tree. Mint was pretty much sure the guard was a 'he' by the sound of his voice. She couldn't actually, see the guard's face with his hat on.

"Huh? Yuki, where are you going?" Saki asked. Mint didn't pay attention to Saki's question, well, more likely, Mint was ignoring Saki's question. She didn't really want to explain about anything, yet. She slowly, walked over to Sakeno and stood slightly, behind him. Saki, not wanting to be left alone on the tree branch, climbed down after Mint. She hurriedly, ran over to her brother and stopped right beside him.

"Sorry, I don't really know who she is," Sakeno replied, "but I do know you don't belong here, Kish."

Saki rolled her eyes in excitement and amazement. She merely, thought of Kish like a younger brother, even though she was the younger one, by two years. She loved annoying Kish like one too. Mint was a little surprise that she didn't see through the disguise.

"This is why I hate you, Sakeno," Kish said. He didn't bother taking off his hat. He wasn't supposed to be here, except to get Mint out of Juvenile Hall. Being caught here, would result in him being a prisoner. Who knows what they would do to him. A high ranked soldier being caught sneaking a human on to his planet and being put into Juvenile Hall or prison. Their worst punishment could be a life-time-sentence. At least, he'll be stuck with Mint . . . with Mint . . . Mint. He began thinking that staying in this prison like place wasn't going to be so bad. Though, he had to return Mint to her home. There was a possibility that if Mint stayed any longer, she would be used as a test subject. Also, what if he was stuck with those **two**. Notice the emphases on the word 'two.' If he was stuck with Saki, he would have to endure her torturement. If he was stuck with Saki's brother, he would have to endure boredom, which didn't seem as bad as Saki's torturement. If he was stuck with Mint, eh, well, we'll leave it to your imagination.

Sakeno raised an eyebrow, taking notice of Kish in his thoughts. Saki stood still, which is very odd, since she usually, can't stay in one play for more than five minutes. Saki heard footsteps coming and quickly, turned her head, like an alert dog, in the direction the footsteps were coming from. Sakeno noticed his sister's action and turned his head the direction her head was turned. He saw a soldier, at the rank of second lieutenant, running towards him. The soldier quickly, saluted Sakeno and Saki.

"Colonel Hokane, the Southeast Fort has fallen to Libra," the soldier informed.

"Already?" Saki asked.

"Hmm . . . how did they? The Southeast Fort is a really strong structure. What about the surrounding towns? What happened to the people in those towns?" Sakeno asked.

"The towns and fort are in ashes, now. As for the people, the people in the towns are missing," the soldier answered.

"I see, they will be attacking either the South Fort or the East Fort, so it could be easier to break through our border."

"Yes, sir, I will quickly, inform them."

"I'll come with you. The South Fort's Lt. is still in the hospital after yesterday's battle. He's in no condition to fight another battle, yet."

The soldier nodded in agreement before leaving.

"Kish, you better get Yuki off this planet and back to her home quick. Saki, I need you to come with me," Sakeno said, before also leaving. Saki ran after her brother. She stopped a little far off to wave good-bye. After seeing Mint wave back, Saki quickly, ran after her brother, again.

"And you are Yuki?" Kish asked, to make sure it was Mint Sakeno was talking about. Mint nodded, guiltily. "So you lied about your name. Naughty little lorikeet, you should be ashamed," Kish scolded.

"I wasn't sure if I should trust them with my name or not," Mint replied back.

"Well, we should hurry out of here. Pie and Tart might come back to check on you," Kish said. Suddenly, he pulled her behind a nearby bush. His hand covered her mouth and an arm unconsciously, around her waist. They stayed quiet for awhile, as they heard two guards talking when they passed by. After hearing nothing but silence for a few minutes, Mint removed Kish's hand from her mouth. As she tried to pry Kish's arm off her waist, Kish tightened his grip and his other arm went around her waist, as well.

"Can't we stay like this a little longer, lorikeet?" Kish asked, with his usual smile. Mint finally, gave up struggling and tried a different approach to get away from Kish's hug. In truth she kind of liked it, but they had to get out of Juvenile Hall.

"Kish, we have to get out of here," Mint reasoned.

"Okay, if you really want to get out of here this much," Kish gave in. He removed his arm from Mint's waist. His hand reached into his bag and pulled out a uniform like the one he was wearing.

"You don't really, expect me to change here do you?" Mint asked Kish.

"Just wear it over your clothes," Kish answered. Mint sighed, as she pulled the top and pants on.

"Now, how do we get out?" Mint asked, as she put the hat on her head. This was when she realized that her buns were unraveled the whole time. She took off the hat and tried redoing her buns. She stopped when she felt someone's warm hand on hers. Her hand lowered as her eyes traveled from the hand holding her hand to Kish.

"Never mind, your buns. You look prettier with your hair down," he said, as he put Mint's hat on her head. Mint blushed, but looked away so Kish wouldn't see it. He patted her head, before answering her question. "Well, we have to go find an exit, I guess."

"Couldn't you teleport out of here?" Mint asked.

"Well, the prisons are built so you can't float or teleport. That way the prisoners can't escape," Kish answered.

"That would explain a lot," Mint said. Kish gave Mint a smile, as he stood up. He brushed some dust off his clothes, before helping Mint up. Mint also brushed some dust off her clothes in the same manner as Kish.

"Now, just act natural, don't fidget or walk really close to me, keep your eyes nailed to the floor," Kish instructed. Mint nodded and followed Kish, exactly as he instructed. They went along the wall, that surrounded the building, hoping that they would come across the gate. Mint glanced up a few times to look at her surroundings. Her eyes caught sight of a guard coming towards her and Kish. She quickly, looked back at the floor. The guard abruptly, stopped in front of Kish.

"What's wrong?" Kish asked, calmly to the guard.

"Oh, uh, nothing. It's just I find you two kind of young to be doing this job," the guard answered.

"I see, I have to go, now. I need to report something important," Kish replied. The guard looked suspiciously at Mint and Kish, as he continued his guard duty. Kish gave out a sigh. He was glad that his acting worked. They soon, found the gate. Kish pushed open the heavy gate door, and waited for Mint to exit before he did. Once they exited, the door quickly snapped close.

"So where are we going, now?" Mint asked.

"To get you back home," Kish answered. He looked at Mint top from bottom, and snapped into realization. Mint didn't have his mother's nightgown. "Mint, where is the nightgown I let you borrow?" Kish asked.

"Um . . . " Mint thought, back to where she last placed the gown, and hoped it wasn't in Juvenile Hall. "Oh, no!"

"What?"

"Sakeno, has it?"

"What?" Kish asked, still confused. What would a boy be doing with a lady's gown?

"When I changed clothes, Sakeno offered to carry it in his bag for the mean time," Mint explained.

"I'll get it back later. After I bring you back home," Kish said.

"Can't I come with you?" Mint asked. Kish lowered his head, just when he was about to return Mint back home, he has to go look for Sakeno to retrieve his deceased mother's nightgown.

"Fine," Kish answered. Mint smiled. "But, first we go back to my home to pack up some supplies."

"Why?"

"Because, there's no way I could teleport that far."

"You mean, we have to go on foot?"

"Yeah, it's okay, I know a short cut. So it would only take about three days to get to the South Fort, and hope that cursed Sakeno is there," Kish answered, as he slid his arm around Mint's waist. He quickly, teleported to a few feet away from his house in a second. Mint wondered, why Kish didn't teleport inside the house but teleported outside of the house. What Kish was worried about was if Pie and Tart were in his house, ready to ambush him. He took a breath in, before teleporting again into his house. There he saw. . .

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Saki:** So how was my first try?

**Kish:** No comment.

**Saki:** Aw, why.

**Kish:** Because . . .

**Saki:** Because?

**Kish:** Just forget about just say the thank-you-reviewer-list.

**Saki:** Okay, thanks to:

**_Applecake_**

**_Mew Tenshi_**

**_Kamyra_**

**_Silver Artic Wolf_**

**_Sohma Ritsu_**

**_Ferret Love_**

**_Lilstrawberrymew_**

**_Tomoyo Kinomoto_**

**_Mintaizawabird_**

**_and_**

**_k i n d h a l o_**

**Kish:** . . .for the cool reviews, and hopefully, Ayaka would be disinfected with the deadly sin: Sloth.

**Ayaka:** -sneeze- Maybe, I'm catching a cold.

**Saki:** Anyways, please leave a review.

**Kish:** And maybe some flaming at Ayaka.


	8. Chapter 8: Mending a Broken Friendship

**Ayaka:** Um, well . . . **_so_** sorry for the late update. Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's been about half a year. o.0 Sorry!

**Kish: **I think, we get the point.

**Ayaka: **Okay. . .

**Kish:** Now explain, the reason why you didn't update.

**Ayaka:** . . .

**Saki:** Um, Kish . . .

**Kish:** What? -irritated-

**Saki:** I think, you should say the disclaimer now.

**Kish: **Grr. . . why should I?

**Saki: **Because you always do it.

**Kish:** -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

**Saki**: Oh no, what a bad mouth you have Kish. -get's Kish out of the room- fifteen minutes later -comes back- Well, sorry for the delay. Unfortunately, Kish was tremendously angry at our lazy author for not writing up the next chapter. Before Ayaka wrote this chapter, Kish locked himself in the closet for months. o.0 I guess, he was really disappointed. Oh and to note, my last name changed to Kozakura. And Sakeno's name changed to Katsutoshi, but everyone calls him Katsu, though sometimes I call him Kats.

This chapter was made longer then usual for the readers of this fic. Hope you like it! -looks around- And since, Kish, the disclaimer person, is missing I'll make Tart say the disclaimer.

**Tart: **Ayaka-san does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything else related.

**Saki:** Hmm . . . Tart didn't resist . . . oh well . . . On with the fic. . .

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Mending a Broken Friendship

* * *

**_

"Masha?" Mint asked confused. There, in front of the two, the little robot floated in front of the two. Kish gave out a huge sigh of relief; he was glad it wasn't Pie, Tart . . . or worse.

"What are you doing here?" Kish asked, poking Masha. Masha blinked and followed Mint, as she walked over to a chair and sat down. Mint took a glance at Masha, then watched Kish pack the items into a bag. As you could tell by her actions, she wasn't really the type to help. Suddenly, Mint finally noticed that the bag was the same one Mint had with her when she got off the ship. Then she began wondering if the frame was inside. Looking inside the bag, she spotted the familiar item. She pulled it out and examined it . . . again. Something about it intrigued her. Kish sighed.

"Why does she always stare at that?" Kish mumbled. Then he saw Masha floating above Mint's shoulder, and quickly grabbed it, putting it into the bag. Mint didn't even notice. Kish and finished packing two blankets, some dry food, and some of _his_ clothes into the bag. Kish snapped his fingers, and Mint stopped staring at the frame. "Wow, it worked," Kish spoke.

"What?" Mint asked Kish, giving him a puzzling look.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud," Kish answered. Kish picked up the bag **and** Mint, as he teleported outside. This time he was amazed Mint didn't say anything about it. Kish took a deep breath in and fell onto the soft grass. As he was falling, he pulled Mint down with him.

"Kish!" Mint yelled. She began struggling, but Kish kept his grip.

"Why should I stop hugging you? I like cuddling with you," he said, hugging Mint even tighter. Mint couldn't react at all, because she was blushing so hard. Kish smirked.

"I-I'm just here to make sure you stop spying on Ichigo. We're not on a real date," Mint said harshly, when she was able to speak. Kish's smirk turned into a frown. He let out a sigh and said, "Oh yeah." Mint blinked in realization. She didn't really mean to say that. She was just frustrated, and the words came out on its own. Mint wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the right words to apologize with.

"And I was just about to forget going to the South Fort, maybe get killed there, along with Tart and Pie chasing after us, most of Aqua's Council punishing me for bringing a human, and the dangerous thing they are about to do to you if we were to get caught!" An annoyed Kish replied. Now, Mint began feeling a bit guilty (Saki: what are you doing saying "a bit guilty?") Mint was feeling a lot of guilt (Saki: okay, now I'm happy, and sorry for the interruption). Kish let go of the lorikeet and put both of his hands behind his head. For awhile, it was complete silence. Mint looked at the fluffy white clouds and tried to forget what just happened. But she couldn't bring herself to forget. She slowly turned her head to look at Kish's expression. He looked a little upset or worried. Was he upset about what she said?

'Of course he is,' a voice in Mint's head said. Mint looked in the opposite direction because of guilty feeling she had. Kish suddenly asked, "Mint do you hate me?" Mint blinked. An obvious surprise to the blue lorikeet.

"I . . ." Mint struggled to say, as Kish turned his eyes toward her. His cat-like eyes, strangely, stared at her. Kish Unfortunately, Mint began to feel her cheeks begin to get warm.

"Hm?" Kish asked. His face inching closer and closer to hers, but Mint just couldn't say anything with her face burning. She couldn't move either. Kish smirked; he just loved to make the little lorikeet blush.

"I . . . Y-you called me by my name," Mint said, stopping Kish's movement.

"You preferred it, when I called you by a pet name?" Kish asked, teasingly. Mint just couldn't reply. Kish could just move in and steal a kiss from her . . . if he wanted to, but why didn't he do it?

"Okay, that's as far as I'm going to watch," a familiar voice said. A startled Kish quickly stood up. While Mint hastily got up and stood behind him. Recognizing the voice, Kish's expression rapidly changed into a scowl and got into a defensive position. Kish was standing face to face with Pie and Tart. Pie crossed his arms and kept a calm composure, while Tart sat in a cross-legged position in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Kish asked angrily. Pie sighed, before saying, "You forgot this." He threw something familiar at Kish. Kish easily caught it. It was Mint's pendant. The one that would allow her to change into a Mew. Kish handed it to Mint, but he didn't let go of her hand. He was keeping quite a tight grip on her hand. Pie began to leave, but Tart lingered.

"Pie, are you going to the South fort?" Kish asked with a straight expression. Pie stopped.

"Why do you want to know?" Pie asked back. Kish didn't answer. "Fine, if you won't answer my question, I won't answer yours," Pie finally said. For a moment, Pie waited. Finally, he began walking away. Kish still didn't say anything. He was probably at the moment where a best friend became an enemy. It felt as if they were complete strangers now. "Tart," Pie called. Tart looked with a sad expression at Kish, before following after Pie. There was no good-bye, saying they would meet again. This was it. This was the last time, they would meet as friends. The next time they would meet, it would be a battle to the death. Then as a wind of sorrow blew bye, Pie and Tart were gone.

"Come on, Mint," Kish said, pulling Mint in the opposite direction. Mint began to feel really guilty. Kish had just made an enemy of his closest friend. Because of her, he was being in all sorts of dangerous situations . . . because of . . . her . . . Mint felt her legs get weak, and she stopped walking. "Huh? Mint?" Kish asked, when he felt her stop walking, for he was still holding her hand.

"K-Kish . . .?" Mint said, in a shaky voice.

"Mint, what's wrong?" Kish asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. There was silence for quite a while, but Kish seemed pretty patient for Mint's answer.

"A-am I causing you a lot of trouble?" She finally, asked. Kish's worried expression turned into a happy one. A chuckle escaped Kish's lips.

"Course not! Why would you think that?" He answered, with a wink. This cheered Mint up "Besides why is little lorikeet like this? Are you falling for me?" He asked. Mint blushed again. For some odd reason, she was blushing way too much today. Not only that but she didn't really deny Kish's question. Seeing Mint blush really surprised Kish. Was she really falling for him? This was the question that just began to sprout in his head.

"Okay, now, Kish why are you so stubborn?" A familiar voice asked Kish from behind. Kish's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He quickly spined around to see Saki waving happily at him.

"Saki?" Mint asked. She and Kish were worried that Saki heard the conversation she and Kish had. Who knows? If Saki had found out Mint's real name, Saki could've figured Mint was Mew Mint, and the events following after that could be disastrous.

"Hiya, Yuki!" Saki shouted. Mint and Kish breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Saki, what are you doing here?" Kish asked recovering from the shock. Suddenly, Saki's happy aura got replaced with a dark, thundering one.

"Sheesh! Kish, how can you be so naive? Who do you think brought that cute, pink robot here? Pie and Tart were here to help you! And you just possibly made enemies of them!" She shouted angrily. Then she shouted in frustration, something Mint couldn't understand, but Kish seemed to clearly understand it. Kish believed that Saki disappeared for a second, and a demon replaced her, which creeped him very much. About fifteen minutes passed, before Saki seemingly cooled down.

"Uh, Saki?" Kish called Saki, after seeing her anger drop. Suddenly, Saki pointed her index finger to Kish.

"You are to mend your friendship with them at once!" She said.

"Okay, okay," Kish answered. He was quite scared of Saki when she was angry. Who cares if you get bossed around by someone two years younger then you, all that matters is that you get to live to see tomorrow.

"Um, Saki?" Mint called.

"Yes, Yuki," Saki answered, in her usual happy tone

"Where are Pie and Tart?" Kish asked.

"You, be quiet! Yuki has her questions too!" Saki said, pointing to Kish. She was back in her scary mode. Kish pouted, thinking it wasn't fair he got this kind of treatment. He almost wanted to just blurt out that Mint lied about her name, and that she was a human and Mew. A sweatdrop appeared on Mint's head. She kinda felt sorry for him.

"Anyways, what was your question, Yuki?" Saki asked cheerfully. Mint said, "Um, it's the same question as Kish's."

"Hm? Why do you wanna know?" Saki asked in a curious voice.

"I . . . I kind of feel it was my fault that this happened." Mint answered, guiltily.

"Don't worry, I don't think you'd ever be the root of any problem. It's just that guy," Saki pointed to Kish, before continuing, "for being brilliantly stubborn." Kish gave Saki a death glare, but didn't bother to say anything. Saki seemed unscathed by Kish's glare, which made Kish even more irritated. "Well, coincidently, Pie and Tart are heading for the South Fort like you two. Anymore questions?"

"Okay, why are you here?" Mint asked.

"Um, well . . . this is going to be a long story," She said. "So I'll edit to make it shorter!"

* * *

_-Flashback-

* * *

_

"Hey, Saki! Do you have a moment?" Tart asked. He had found the girl following her brother, Katsu, somewhere. Saki turned around and answered, "Of course! Hey, Kats, can you wait for me?" Her brother nodded, as his sister ran off.

"Hiya, Pie, Tart! Long time no see! Where were you when I tried to contact you?" Saki said and asked.

"Saki, we need you to help us with something," Tart said.

"Hm? That's unusual," Saki replied.

"Saki, I'm gonna go ahead, alright?" Saki heard her brother shout.

"Wait, I'm almost done!" She shouted back. "Okay, make this quick, okay?" She asked Tart.

"Meet us at the Juvenile Hall tomorrow," Pie said in a somewhat monotone voice. Saki nodded, before running after her brother who had now walked quite far from her.

* * *

_Later . . ._

"Hm . . . I see, a human in fact she's even a Mew!" Saki said, still processing the information that Pie and Tart had just explained to her. "This was way too much of a request, and would require a lot of rule-bending," she said. She then took a glance at the girl with blue hair laying on the bed, asleep. She then took a moment to think.

"Okay, but why are you entrusting this to me?" Saki asked. Pie and Tart didn't answer. "Never mind, I already know. You don't have anyone else to entrust this responsibility to. This is something you can't do alone, and you couldn't think of anyone else to help you. Correct?" Tart nodded, while Pie just did nothing.

* * *

_-End Flashback-

* * *

_

"I do know you're a human and Mew, Yuki, so no need to hide that from me," Saki said confidently. Kish's finger twitched, and Mint was kinda shocked. Saki continued, "This includes your real name, Yuki. I didn't call you Mint for certain reasons, though. Well, after they explained, I planned the meeting between Mr. Green-hair and his best friends. So yep that's about it!" Silence filled the air for such a long time, they thought that time stopped. Kish then shook his head.

"Does Katsu know about this?" Kish asked, forgetting that Saki would probably yell at him.

"Not yet, I didn't have time to tell him yet," She answered. She was back in her usual mood.

"Okay, Saki, don't breath a word about this to him. I don't feel like I should trust him about this," Kish said.

"Alright, it is your secret. So I guess, you'll decide who knows about it and who doesn't," Saki said, shrugging her shoulders. Part of Kish's worries were now gone. A huge burden was now lifted off his shoulders. "Anyways, Kish . . ." Saki began.

"Yeah?"

"What are you still doing here? Go mend your friendship! Hurry!" Saki shouted at Kish. Guess, she hasn't cooled off as much as Kish thought.

* * *

_-Meanwhile . . . at the South Fort-

* * *

_

"I wonder where Saki is . . ." Katsu asked curiously. "She said she needed to do something and ran off."

"Are you still worried about that girl?" A voice said. It was a man's voice, but he sounded quite young. It wasn't the most pleasant of voices for it sounded very . . . antagonistic (o.0). The voice came from a deep shadow within the room, concealing the identity of the person. Though, Katsu knew very well who it was. He slowly walked over to the shadow. The voice spoke again, saying, "Remember, Katsutoshi Kozakura, you will be the vessel for my spirit. Once I take over your body who knows where your soul will go, but for now, you will never cease to serve me."

A ghost-like hand reached out from the shadow to stroke Katsu's cheek.

"Okay . . ." Katsu replied emotionless.

* * *

_**To be continued . . .

* * *

**_

**Saki: **There was a lot of dialogue in that chapter, Ayaka; and there were some parts that felt rushed.

**Ayaka:** . . .

**Saki:** Um, okay?

**Ayaka:** -nods head-

**Saki:** Okay, now for the thankies list. Thanks to:

_**Applecake **_

_**Moonlight Mew Mew MintxPie Fan**_

_**Silver Arctic Wolf**_

_**Tomoyo Kinomoto**_

**_hrsfeathers _**(although your review was in chapter 2)

_**Dylan Millwood (**_reply: that might happen. . .)

_**and**_

_**Jackie Rogers**_

For the fantabulous reviews! Now, I must go, because I feel awfully lonely here. Please Read and Review!

**Ayaka-san and Saki signing out! Biya!**


End file.
